A Family All Our Own
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Keyblade Masters Terra and Aqua go to Distant Galaxy to assist their Jedi friends in the Clone Wars. When they visit, something happens with Aqua that changes her's and Terra's lives forever.


I've been wanting to do this story for a while now and decided to do it.

For those of you who read my KH3 story, you might remember that Terra never went to the Star Wars world. I made it so after KH3, he and Aqua go back and visit right when the Clone Wars would've started.

I do not own Aqua or Terra; they belong to Disney and Square Enix! Star Wars and all its characters belong to Disney and Lucasfilms!

Glacies belongs to me!

* * *

**A Family All Our Own**

* * *

The white armored figures in the main hanger of the Republic cruiser turned their heads as a blue and silver gummi ship landed in the hanger. The ship's main door opened and a young man with brown hair stepped out.

He grinned at an approaching figure. "Master Obi Wan Kenobi!"

"Master Terra," the Jedi smiled, "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too." Terra shook Obi Wan's hand. "I haven't been back here since the Clone Wars started."

Obi Wan smiled. "Yes, you and Master Aqua came and assisted us back on Geonosis… did Master Aqua accompany you this time?"

"Yes she did…"

"You don't sound too especially happy about that."

Terra chuckled. "It's not that I'm not happy, it's… something else…"

"Master Terra!" A young man and an alien girl approached.

"Anakin! It's good to see you, and who's this?"

"This is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"It's nice to meet you, Ahso…"

"Terra!" A voice called out from the ship.

The man blanched slightly, "Uh… one moment… Coming Aqua!" He went swiftly into the ship.

The young padawan looked at her master, "Master, what was that about?" Anakin shrugged slightly.

Terra came back out of the ship, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that… my wife needed me." He looked back to the ship as Aqua came out.

"Master Aqua!"

"Well, well… now I see why your husband wasn't so happy about you coming into this war zone."

The blue-haired woman smiled at them before placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. Her smile widened as she felt a kick; her unborn child was moving a lot more lately. "Hello there everyone…"

"Hello, Master Aqua," Obi Wan came over and shook her hand. "Things certainly have changed for the two of you." He turned to the male Keybearer. "We're about to go down to Dantooine to try and deliver some emergency medical supplies. Would you mind joining us, Master Terra?"

"I wish to join as well." Aqua stepped forward.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I may be nine months pregnant but that doesn't mean I can't still fight… I want to at least be present during the excursion." Aqua looked at her husband. "There's no problem with that, is there?"

Terra shook his head. "No problem at all… as long as you're just present and stay away from the fighting."

Kissing Terra on the cheek, the woman strode towards the ship's bridge.

"Master Terra," Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, "did you just back down from her?"

"I did…" the Keybearer chuckled lightly. "Because the Jedi don't allow attachments, there are some things you guys just don't learn."

"Like…?"

Terra looked at Anakin and answered, "Like, life is a lot easier when you just do what she says."

* * *

The group landed on Dantooine with Terra going with Master Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and a clone squad. Aqua remained at the temporary Republic base with Commander Cody and his clone squad.

Terra's group dropped off emergency supplies to the refugees on the planet before returning back to the base. The journey took them nearly all day.

"So, Master Terra," Ahsoka grinned, "Are you ready to get back to your wife?"

"Always! I really want to get her away from any kind of battle… back to our castle, preferably."

Obi Wan grinned at this before stopping. A clone was coming out to meet them. "What is it?"

"General Kenobi," the clone saluted. "I have an urgent message for Keyblade Master Terra! It's about Master Aqua…"

"What!" Terra ran forward to the clone. "What's happened?"

"We had to transfer Master Aqua to the medical center because she went into labor. I was sent to inform you."

"Take me to her!"

The Keybearer and Jedi followed the clone into the base and to the medical center. Terra ran to Aqua's side as she lay on the medical bed, groaning in pain. A medical droid came over to him. "Is she ok…?"

"She has been very near to giving birth for a while now, however it appears she has been waiting for you to arrive."

"Terra…" the blue-haired woman grasped her husband's hand tightly.

He smiled down at her gently, "I'm here, Aqua…" Terra tensed as his wife began to scream in pain; every scream caused him to flinch.

The Jedi watched from behind a glass wall. "Is child-birth supposed to be so painful?"

"That's the way it is…"

Aqua gave one last, loud scream before her cries were cut off by a new cry. Terra's eyes widened and he turned his head to where the medical droid held a small squirming figure. "It's…"

"It's a girl…" the droid handed the blanket-wrapped infant to her father.

The eyes of both Terra and Aqua filled with tears as they beheld the beautiful treasure they created. "She… she's beautiful!"

The infant opened her eyes, revealing bright blue orbs that held the same gentleness as her mother's. Aqua reached over and petted the light layer of brown and cerulean hair on her head. "Hi there… little one."

The new parents smiled and happily looked down on their baby girl.

"Master," Ahsoka looked at Anakin and Obi Wan, "I know this may sound a bit wrong, but I must know. Our order discourages attachment, but why would we discourage something that could eventually bring such joy?"

"There is a good side and an evil side to the things we discourage. Though…" his eyes looked towards the couple, who happily nuzzled their baby. "There are times when the things we forbid seem so appealing."

The Jedi entered the medical bay. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"What's her name?" Ahsoka smiled at the baby.

The new parents looked at each other before smiling. "Glacies… her name is Glacies Kairi Petra."

"That's a wonderful name!"

Aqua took the infant into her arms. "It's perfect for her…"

* * *

Terra flew the gummi ship out of the cruiser and set a course for the Land of Departure; he activated the auto-pilot and went back to the living area.

Aqua sat on one of the couches, holding a sleeping Glacies. "I'm glad we decided to bring a gummi ship instead of using our armor and gliders."

"It wouldn't've worked in your pregnant state anyway."

Aqua kissed her husband as he sat down beside her. "I'm glad Glacies is here now."

"And I guess it'll be my job to do the late-night stuff until you're fully rested enough to help me."

The woman's face broke into a smile. "To think, we were lost in darkness and stuck in a war not too long ago. Now… we're married and have started a family of our own…"

"Yes…" his smiled widened. "A family all our own…"


End file.
